Mothers' Day
by Lorsung23647
Summary: A story I came up with for mothers day.
1. Prelude

Hey everyone, I've decided to write a new story, inspired by a dream that I had, I hope my dream logic isn't that hard to follow.

Prelude

Jake P.O.V.

It all started like any other mothers' day weekend, I couldn't figure out what to get my mom for mothers' day. I was thinking of anything that I could get her that she would want. Then it came to me, I could give her dragon powers she had never had them. But how could I do it without anyone knowing. I would have to ask Fu Dog to make a potion that would give her my dragon powers. Nothing says," This is from the bottom of my soul," than something that is actually from my soul. It's the best gift I can think of, who wouldn't love being able to fly anywhere you wanted to go. The freedom to do anything you wanted to do at any time. Well I still need to see if Fu can make a potion that will let me give this to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well Fu, can you make it? "Ya, it just takes some basic ingredients, bottled troll belches, eye of newt, sphinx hair, and a little bit of the donator's scales."

"Do you have everything else except my scales?"

"Yep, just when do you need this by?"

"Mothers' day, and can you make me 2 doses, also can you put some flavoring in it, if I remember right those bottled troll belches taste nasty.?"

"No problem, couldn't think of anything good for mothers' day hun?"

"Nope, but get those potions to me by mothers' day, this one is going to be perfect." And with that I left the shop.

Well what do you think of my first chapter, and if you know anything about stories like this, when a charcter says something is going to be perfect, it usually isn't. I have some interesting twists so read and review.


	2. Here you go mom

Well this is the second chapter in my story about mothers' day. This is sad every night a new chapter floats into my dreams. If it's a clue this mourning I missed the first 3 hours of school because I overslept. So I hope you all enjoy this unusually long chapter by me.

Also this whole fanfic will be in Jake's point of view.

writtingcat730: Quick question, do you practically live on fanfiction I checked to see if this was finally posted at 4:10P.M. (Central U.S.time) and it wasn't, then I checked it at like 5:40, and it still wasn't there. Then I checked it at 8:15 and it was there with your review. Did you post it like instantly after it appeared or what? Anyways, thanks for the support and I'll try to update everyday, depends if my mind comes up with anything that night in a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Mothers' Day

Well at like 5 A.M. I woke up and flew to my grandpa's shop and woke up Fu.

"Fu, you got the potions yet?"  
"Ya, ya, ya, don't get you briefs in a bundle, I got them here. Just give me a minute."

"Ok, I owe you one Fu."

"No, you owe me two."

"Fine, what do you want?"  
"Next time your mom makes sloppy joes get my like six of them."  
"Deal, now come on I need to get those home before my mom wakes up."  
"Ok, here you go just be careful with them; I worked all night on them."

"You worked all night on them? I asked you to make them five days ago."  
" Ya, I know, I'm just a procrastinator" And then I left the shop. Somehow I managed to sneak into my house without anyone waking up. My mom is a very light sleeper after all. But anyways, I got in, and make her breakfast got a tray out, and brought it upstairs. My dad had to work that weekend, which was lucky for me because I kind of thought that my mom would like to try her gift as soon as possible. When I set the tray of food on her bed she woke up and thanked me for bringing her breakfast in bed. After about an hour I came back in her room and got the tray of empty plates, told her I'd be back in a minute, and brought the tray back to the kitchen. I quickly went to the bathroom and dragoned up. I got the tweezers out of the shelf behind the mirror and picked off about three scales. Got one of the potions out of my pocket and put my scales into it.

I walked back into her room with my hands behind my back. "Mom, I have a present for you."

"Oh Jake, you didn't have to get my anything." _You don't mean that, I tried it once and you got really pissed at me._

"Hey don't say that, of course I did, you're my mom, it's your special day."  
"Thanks honey, I really appreciate it." And with that I produced a small vial with a reddish colored liquid inside. "Uh Jake, what is that?"  
"Don't worry mom, it's not bad, at_ least I hope Fu remembered to put the flavoring in it_, it's a gift from the bottom of my heart to you, just drink it."

"Ok Jake, I'm so excited, I have no idea what it is, but I'm still excited. Here goes." And then she drank a little sip of it, she looked at it, and then she chugged the rest of it. "Jake that was the best homemade batch of strawberry juice I've ever had. Thank you."  
" But mom, that's not the only thing it is. Get out of bed, and say 'dragon up'."

"Ok, but why?"

"Oh, don't worry" Then she got out of bed and said reluctantly and with some hesitation said "Dragon up," and I watched a look of surprise cross her dragon snout.

"Jake what happened?"  
"It's your mothers' day gift, my dragon powers to you for the rest of mothers' day. Do what you want, enjoy them I know you never got any because it skipped your generation, but now you have them."

"Oh Jake, this is the best mothers' day gift anyone could have got. How can I ever repay you, I'll double, triple, quadruple your allowance, anything to repay you."

"No mom, it's a give from me to you. I hope you like it."  
" Oh, I more than like it, I love it, thank you, I'm gonna leave now and try this flying thing that you say that you like so much."  
" Ok, just make sure no one can see you, especially my crazy mythology teacher. He'll take pictures and pass them out in class again."

"Ok, I'll try to keep out of sight, thanks again."

"Mom, it's no problem really just go now."

"Ok, you're the man of the house while I'm gone Jake, I'll be back about noon to check on you."

"Don't worry about me mom, just enjoy yourself."

"Ok, I'll be back at six then. Take care of Halley and don't burn the house down." Then she went up the stairs to the roof, tested the tail and the wings, and took off. The weird thing is it looked like she had had dragon powers for years. She took off and flew better than I did, and I had had them for two years. But I thought nothing of it and took it as luck. Then I watched her fly off into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't wait until six to ask her how her day went, but six came and went. I thought she lost track of time. Then seven went by. Then eight. Then my dad came home and asked where mom was, I told him she was shopping, he said he had a long day and wanted to sleep and to tell her that he was home and not to wake him up when she got back. I started to get really worried when ten and eleven came and went. At midnight I called grandpa and told him what happened. Then when he said that he would go out and look for her the door opened and a dark black shadowy figure stepped into the doorway. The phone line went dead, and the power went out. Then I heard that evil laugh, the laugh of the dark dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how do you like my second chapter? Interesting hun? I hate to leave people on a cliff hanger but it was where my dream ended. I hope you all like it. I'm entering the chillin' for a million contest on Wish me luck. Also wish me luck in hoping my mind comes up with another good chapter tonight, and that I don't oversleep. And no alarm clocks don't work on me. Also this memorial day weekend I'll try to write a story at like 3 A.M. so you can all see the workings of my mind in it's most unconscious yet conscious state. I took an I.Q. test once at that time and I got a 148 the next day I took it again and I got 137. I also took an ink blot test and it said that my unconscious mind is very creative. So we'll see how my most unconscious yet conscious mind writes a story. I hope I don't say anything stupid on that that would give away my most personal secretes like that I'm real hunt….zzzzzz…. what the hell oh crap. Well it's getting late better end this.


	3. Author Note

Sorry guys thunderstorm, can't write anything tonight. I'll post as soon as I can.


	4. What the hell!

Hey everyone, the thunderstorm is over, except one bad thing…. The dreams have stopped. I know it's sad, but I think I know the general plot my mind was coming up with so I'll do my best to write what I think was going to happen. By the way I was thinking of future chapters and I came up with two plot lines. One with Rose one without. Which should I do? I would like at least 5 votes on the subject if you can. Thanks. Which ever gets the most votes is the new plot line that I choose. By the way there is plenty of time for you all to vote. This is like 4 to 5 chapters down the line. Anyways here is chapter two of my mothers' day fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Also if you haven't figured out Jake is remembering this entire story. It will play a bigger part of this story later on. One last note, as for the chillin' for a million contest I got 2 chances to win $50. That's not really that much, but it's more than I have now so I'm open to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: What the hell!

The phone went dead and the power went out. Then I heard that evil laugh of the dark dragon. I still don't know why but I stepped outside to see what it was, even though I knew full well what it was. In the middle of a New York street he was, the dark dragon standing there with all of his shadow demons. Then something strange happened, he said, "American Dragon prepare to die, or should I say the previous American Dragon." It was like he knew that I gave up my dragon powers. Right when I thought he was going to attack my mom swooped out of the sky and hit him hard in the stomach. Then when he was doubled over she punched him in the eyes and shot a fireball at his head. Then he got up and flew away. It was weird; he never gave up that easily to me before. And I'm wondering how did my mom get so good at using her dragon powers in a day.

After he was far out of sight she landed next to me and said, "Who was that?"  
"The dark dragon, the only dragon consumed by pure evil."  
"Well I don't care who he is, no one is ever going to hurt you while you can't do anything about while I'm around." As she powered down another blue dragon streaked out of the sky. Landed, looked around, and then looked at us like it was expecting something. "Hey grandpa."

"Uh, hi, what was that a little bit ago? You were saying something about your mom not being back, and then the line went dead. What was that about?"  
" Uh, your not gonna believe this, but the dark dragon showed up. And mom beat him." He just stood there looking at her then he said, "Your mom beat him? All by herself? And you just gave her your powers this mourning? Something is seriously wrong here."  
"I know but I don't care, my mom saved me and that's all that matters now. If you want you can go home now."  
"I guess I should, I can see that I'm not needed here so I'll go do something at the shop."  
"Ok, gramps see ya tomorrow."  
"Yes, see you tomorrow." And he flew off back to his shop. When we got inside I asked, "Mom, how in the world did you do that?"  
"I don't really know, I seen that you were in danger and tried to help you."  
"Well however you did it, I'm grateful."  
"Well I'm glade to hear that Jake, I have one quick question."  
"Anything."

"Well having dragon powers for the first time in my life was fun, and it was such a short time, can I keep them one more day?"  
"I don't know, I kind of want them incase the dark dragon comes back, but seeing as how you did so well with them sure."  
"Thanks Jake, I'll make it up to you somehow."  
"Don't worry mom, you've already paid you debt. Just get some sleep and don't worry about me." After I said that she said thanks and went upstairs to bed.

The next day I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I went downstairs and found a stack of them on the kitchen counter with a note.

_Hi kids, don't worry about me, I just went off for a little trip. These pancakes are for you, I made enough for both of you, and I'll be back around 8:00 tonight. I'll see you when I get back._

_Love, Mom._

Well Halley isn't up yet and if I throw this note in the garbage she won't know that there were ever pancakes. I wonder if I should. But what would she eat. Then I saw a box of Lucky Charms on the refrigerator. Perfect, I'll eat pancakes Halley will eat cereal, everybody wins. She get fiber that a growing girl needs, I get pancakes which have no nutritional value whatsoever (a/n Wow that's a real word, I'm as surprised as you). I went to the living room and started to watch T.V. when Grandpa called.

"Jake is your mom there?"  
"No."  
"Good I need you to come to the shop; I need to talk with you about something."  
"Ok, but what's so urgent?"  
"Look it's very important, I need you to come to the shop immediately."

"Ok, ok I'm going now, but my mom made pancakes and they look good. They even have blueberries in them."  
" Don't eat them, put them in a plastic bag, and bring them to the shop. I need to see them."  
" Ok geez, if you want pancakes I'll make you some when I get there."  
" No, I don't want pancakes, there might be something wrong with them."  
" Fine, I'll bag them up and be right over." And then I went over to the shop.

"Now what was sooo important that you needed to see my pancakes for?"  
"Let me see them, now."  
"Fine, I don't see what could possibly be wrong with them; they are perfectly normal blueberry pancakes."  
"That's just what she wants you to think."  
"Who?"  
"Your mom, doesn't it seem strange that she had such control of her dragon powers after just one day?"  
"A little bit but that's just luck."  
"Ok, suppose that it's just luck. Now consider that I don't have a wife. How did I ever get your mother."  
" I never really thought about that, I just thought she got in a car crash one day."  
" No, I never had a wife. One day I was sitting here reading and the doorbell rings. I open it and look down and here's this beautiful baby girl in a basket sitting there staring up at me. I didn't want it to freeze, so I took it inside. After that I got attached to her, raised her as my own. I raised her too much like my own blood. Jake I thought that she had dragon blood in her. I tried to teach her how to use them and everything when the time came. But I got no result. I just thought that maybe the powers just skip a generation, not even thinking that my father, and his father, and his father had dragon powers, or that I just found her on my doorstep one night. When she had you I was overjoyed, here was another person I could pass my knowledge on to. When you got to about the right age I tried to train you. It worked. I was happy that I could train someone in my lifetime. I knew that your dad had nothing to do with magical creatures. Your mother even told me. I thought that you're of my blood line. But think about it. Your mom has complete control of her dragon powers. She is even as good as me. And she had them for just a day. The dark dragon shows up at your house last night and knows that you don't have dragon powers."  
" What are you getting to grandpa?"  
" I'll tell you, but first give me those pancakes. I need to test something."  
" Fine, if it will explain what the heck is going on here."  
" Oh it will if my suspicions are correct. Now watch, I'll take this glass of water, drop one of these "blueberries" in it, and if I'm right it should turn a dark shade of red." And sure enough when he dropped it in it turned blood red. Then he said, "Just as I thought, Jake the dark dragon knew who you were because your mom told him. The "blueberries" that were in those pancakes weren't blueberries; they were a potion that was suspended in a fruity looking capsule. That potion would make your dragon powers go away forever. There would be no chance of getting them back. Jake remember how I said your mom just turned up on my doorstep on day. It was a week after I had fought the dark dragon, after I had moved to America. Jake, your mom was left on my doorstep by someone with the initials of DD, DD stands for Dark Dragon. Your mom is the dark dragon's daughter, he trained her from the day I started trying. She sold you out to your enemy Jake. Now she is the enemy. You must move here with me. Halley, and your father must move here. We must tell your father what you all are. Then we must go to the Isle of Drako. That is the only place where we can be safe for long enough for you and Halley to completely master your dragon powers. We have to do this tonight. I want you to go home, get your sister up. Call your father; tell him to meet you at home. When he gets there tell him to pack everything he owns. Same with Halley. Then I want you to come back here. We will tell your father everything. Then we will depart to the Isle of Drako."  
" Ok, grandpa, first that all makes sense. But what am I supposed to leave my whole life behind me? What will I tell my friends? Uh Trixie, Spud, my mom is the daughter of my biggest foe. I need to flee the country. You think they will be cool with that?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they will understand if you tell them that your life is in danger if you don't. Now I want you to go now. Do what I said. Meet me back here at 3 that should give you enough time to back. We need to leave as soon as possible. Do you understand?"  
" Ya, I guess, I just wish this wasn't real, that I could just wake up and it would all be over. Why couldn't I think of a normal present for mothers' day like everyone else?"

"Jake I don't know the answers to most of the questions you're going to ask, but I need you to do exactly as I say if you want to survive. You're just going to have to work this out on your own. It will take time but you will work thought it. Now go."  
" Ok grandpa, I'll go and I'll be back here at 3. See you then."  
" See you then Jake. And you know that I care about you and that I will do anything to keep harm from you?"  
" Ya, I know grandpa and thanks a lot. I'll be back soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you all think, good, bad? I told you this was going to take some interesting twists. I think this is the longest thing I have ever written, including school assignments. And I only have 5 and a half days of this left w00t. Well tell me what you think about the with or without Rose later on. L8r.


End file.
